extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Otachi
Otachi is a kaiju in Pacific Rim. Information Otachi is unique among the known kaiju because her gender is known and she can fly however, according to Travis Beacham, she is not the only kaiju that can. She resembles and cross between a dragon and a pterosaur. She has a series of blue lights on her chin, neck and tail. She has six eyes, two blue ones on her head and two yellow ones on each of the two crests on her head. Her front legs are fused with a large set of wings. She has a set of pincers on the end of her tail. Her lower jaw splits in half allowing her to spit a highly corrosive, glowing blue acid out of a sac on her chin. This acid can burn a hole in a Jaeger's armor. History Otachi and another kaiju called Leatherback emerged from the breach on January 8, 2025 following Dr. Newton Geiszler's drift with a piece of a dead kaiju's secondary brain. Searching for Dr. Geiszler, the two kaiju make their way to Hong Kong but encounter a team of two Jaegers consisting of Crimson Typhoon, piloted by the Wei Tang Brothers and Cherno Alpha, piloted by Aleksis and Sasha Kaidonovsky. Otachi uses her tail to knock Crimson over but the pilots perform their signature attack called the "thundercloud formation" and attack her with the Jaeger's rotating blades. Otachi continues to battle Crimson and Cherno alone. She crushes Crimson's blades but the Jaeger counters by throwing her over its shoulder. Cherno then traps Otachi in a head lock and punches her repeatedly but she knocks it over. As Crimson goes in for another attack, Otachi uses her tail pincer to sever the Jaeger's head. The fate of the pilots is unknown. Cherno recovers and tries to attack but Otachi sprays it with acid. A third Jaeger, Striker Eureka, piloted by Hercules "Herc" Hansen and his son Chuck, tries to help Cherno. Suddenly, Leatherback joins the fight and climbs on top of Cherno while one of its arms is ripped off by Otachi. Otachi leaves Leatherback to fight Cherno while she goes and fights Striker. She has a much harder time fighting the more advanced Jaeger and is nearly killed but is saved by Leatherback's EMP which disables Striker. Leatherback, who has destroyed Cherno taunts Striker while Otachi heads into the city to search for Dr. Geiszler. Otachi finds him and attempts to eat him but is stopped by Gipsy Danger. Gipsy attacks Otachi with an oil tanker but she grabs it and throws it away. Otachi slams Gipsy into several buildings before try to attack it with acid but Gipsy dodges and digs its fingers into her acid sac. She tries to use her tail to remove Gipsy's head but the pilots use Gipsy's cooling vents to freeze Otachi's tail. Gipsy shatters the tail and tears out the acid sac. Otachi digs her claws into Gipsy's chest, spreads her wings and takes off, carrying Gipsy into the atmosphere. She drags Gipsy across the rooftops of several buildings before flying to fifty thousand feet. About to run out of oxygen, the pilots deploy Gipsy's GD6 chain sword and cut Otachi in half, killing her. When they land, Dr. Geiszler arrives, accompanying him are kaiju organ dealer Hannibal Chau and his employees. The employees harvest her organs and collect Kaiju Skinmites but they learn than her secondary brain is too badly damaged for Dr. Geiszler's purposes. The employees than hear a second heart beat and discover that Otachi was pregnant. The baby kaiju emerges and appears to die. Dr. Geiszler prepares to drift with the baby kaiju but it wakes up and swallows Hannibal whole. Dr. Geiszler and his colleague Hermann Gottleib perform the drift and learn that they have to trick the breach into thinking there is a kaiju present in order to send anything through. Otachi last appears in a scene after the credits in which Hannibal cuts his way out the baby's stomach. Gallery Baby Kaiju.png|A baby otachi Category:Planetary Threats Category:Fictional Aliens Category:Daikaiju Category:Pacific Rim Universe Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non-Sapient Aliens Category:Extradimensional Aliens Category:Movie Aliens Category:2013 Debuts Category:Females Category:Bioluminescent Aliens Category:Aliens Created by Guillermo del Toro Category:Silicon-based Aliens Category:Aliens with Unknown Diets Category:Flying Aliens Category:Video Game Aliens